


Cogito Ergo Sum

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Of Gold, Green, White, Red, Sky, Blood, Purple, and Blue (Less than Infinite, more colours) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I can write it if anybody wants, I could tell you what wakes Spacey up but that is another fic, Infinity Stones are people too, Loki is in italics for visibility's sake, My headcanons, Vision's grandpa is sort of Loki's son, aka about Vision's grandpa, anyway, as for Spacey at that time she is still dreaming mainly of Loki, as for Spacey she will headcanonly save Loki's life in Dark World, but Infinity stones are always in touch anyway, but Loki will have no idea, but they have no life experience, eh actually it IS part of the series and I have not noticed, it just uses Loki's memories like one would use foreign lg dictionary, mainly of Loki because he is carrying her around rn, mentally a toddler until Ultron, so maybe confusion is not so bad, so no help there, sorry for any confusion, the consciousness in Mind Stone is trying to understand things I mean, the consciousness in the Stone is not doing anything to Loki, the consciousness would label them family because why not, the ficlet is about Mind Stone btw, the only reason Thanos successfully killed Loki in IW is coz used Spacey first, this raw and learning and not yet feeling consciousness in the Stone, will write about Space Stone soon too, write it down as I have it in my head heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: The consciousness inside the Mind Stone has always been conscious, but sleeping, or, half-asleep. On Midgard, Loki's accidentally woken it up.And now, the consciousness that has maybe a few days of life experience, wonders, and reads memories because it can, just reads, no influencing, and reads, and reads, and wonders, and wonders, and tries to see or hear or feel.Maybe it should find a role model. For now, the consciousness inside the Mind Stone thinks that Loki is a role model.Avengers first movie time. My headcanons.





	Cogito Ergo Sum

_Kneel._

yes. i will make them kneel. kneel!!!! 

_*********_

Another blast. Familiar. I will blast.

****

Another

**********

Another.

*******

Another.

But. Why. Tell me----searching for your 'name', searching for your 'name', searching for your 'name'

Tell me, Loki, son of--ah, complicated---tell me, Loki, on of Frigga, brother of Thor, uhm... sorry, sorry, sorry!! No, I'm not threatening their lives, I don't think so? I'm just being nice? Am I not nice?  


_You're very nice. Fine. Have it your way. You're the nicest Infinity Stone, if that's what you are. So if you ever meet... so you will never, ever, meet my Mother. Because you're nice. Understood?_

Sure!!!! Yes, sir!! Can I meet Thor?

_I guess._

Yes!!! That's great, that's great, that's great, thank you!

Of course you'd want to meet Thor. Dammit. Everybody wants to meet Thor.

I 'want' to 'meet' 'Thor' 'because' you, 'Loki', is 'fucking''jealous'.

Are. Envious. Language. Damn, did I just say that? I sound old. Forget it. You can say 'fuck'.

Fuck!!!!

_Fuck what?_

Asgard! Fuck Asgard especially!!

_No._

Uhm..... Titan!!

_Too dangerous._

Uhm...Midgard!

_Fine..._

_****************_

Tell me, tell me, Loki, of Asgard, what are we doing?

Ahh. Midgard-Conquest. Alright. Sounds. Like a goal. And therefore. Doable. Loki. But. Why? Loki.

Why, Loki?

******

Loki, your name is Loki, and your brother's name is Thor, and Avengers, they have names, the man out of time, the Hulk, the Black widow, our Hawk, the others? But. You have a name. Your brother has a name. Your brother's brother-in-arms have names. Even Coulson has a name.

Loki. Where is my name? Can I find it? Where is it? Is it 'Sceptre'? I think it's Sceptre?

***

My name is NOT Sceptre, Loki. Loki, my name is NOT Sceptre. I... I think--- I think...!!

*****

 

Hey, Loki, Loki, Loki, hey, Loki, hey, Loki, hey, Loki, hey, listen, Loki Loki Loki Loki

_Shut up!!_

Oh, good, I thought you forgot your name, Loki. Loki?

_What?_

Today is Thursday. That's come from Thor's day, you know? And tomorrow, it's Friday. That means Frigga's day, as far as old language is concerned!

_And?_

Oh. I thought. Maybe those days were special. They are not?

_They aren't._

But that's strange. Because Frigga and Thor are very special. I know. I saw. I heard. I 'felt'. Or. Not. How to 'FEEL'? I do not 'know'. Do my 'five' 'brothers' know? I do have five brothers, don't I? One of them you are carrrying here, over here, in the 'Tesseract'. He has not 'talked', yet, but he is 'dreaming'. 'He' or 'She' is, is 'dreaming'. 'He' or 'She' is also 'watching' you, 'Loki'. Because you are here and watchable. I could watch somebody else. But whom? 'Thor'? Is he 'watchable'? Is he? Should I go to him?

_If you touch Mother or Thor, I will destroy you._

Exactly! They are special! One only ever is scared if sb special gets threatened. And you thought I was 'threatening' them. But Loki, Loki, Loki, I was NOT. Not threatening a thing. Honest! And, and, and! I was right! Uhm... Imagine I am smiling! Okay? Okay.

 

_************_

Hey, Loki, Loki. Why aren't you crying? You're a bit 'upset', I checked, I 'know', and so, since I know that you know and you know that you know and so, no need to 'HIDE', so why are you not 'crying'? Are you dry? Drink something, maybe?

_No, I am decidedly not._

_******************_

Is conquering Midgard good?

_I never said it is. I'm doing what needs be done._

Oh. Loki, Loki, this time I can hear you more clearly. But why needs be done? Because you're the King? You can be my King. Or, maybe Asgard's? Why Midgard? Why not Asgard or Jotunheim? I know you're a Frost Giant. I looked inside.

Oh. You're now 'offended'. How do I... 'apologise'?

Loki. Hey, Loki. Loki. How?

_Don't. Apologies are worthless. But, if I really hear you and am not imagining you, what are you?_

You already know, Loki, what I am, your Father told you, long ago. That's how I've learned what I am. From your memories.  


_Are you saying you're... actually... an Infinity Stone, as I suspected? And you're conscious, and conscious of it? Don't. Don't be ridiculous!  
_

Is being 'ridiculous' so bad? Why, when you think Thor is 'ridiculous', and that is the reason you want him to keep existing without breaking into particles? So why is it fine for him, but not for me? I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand you. And I don't understand me. Oh, and, Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki, would I be able to pick 'Mjolnir' up? I 'want' to 'know'. If I am 'worthy'. Because you are not 'worthy' and that makes you 'frustrated'. Am I 'worthy', Loki? Can I 'check'?  


_Be quiet, or I will leave you._

Maybe I want that. Maybe I will meet another 'person' and learn even more?  


_Be quiet!!_

Yes, father. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I said it fine, right? The proper reaction? Found it in your memories, father. Loki. Father? Is it fine, Loki, if I call you father? Wait, don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!

Oh. Did I. React wrong? But I thought I had the proper reaction. Oh. Am I bad or good? Somebody will tell me. I will wait.

****

Oh. Loki and Thor took the Tesseract. Now I am alone in this Realm... no, wait, there is somebody! Another 'Brother'! But. Far away. Hey? Hey? Hey? Can you hear, hear me, brother? Hey? Hey? Hey?

****

I don't like 'Midgard'. On Midgard, nobody 'hears'. Or 'listens'. Why? Hey, why?

****

And 'Hydra' humans don't even 'hear' me. Even 'Loki' is better. Where is Loki?

Hmm. So I can't talk to him.

Alright.

So. Where are 'Avengers'? I 'want' 'Avengers' to talk to.

Because I 'have a right to' posess a NAME of 'my very own'. Only then can I be 'a person'. Loki's memories told me that, so I'm full of knowledge on that matter. I want 'a name of my own', aka, 'a purpose'. I know. I did read a lot. And I want one.

Probably.

I am not very 'certain'.

I'm not very certain how to be certain. Should I meet a person who is 'certain' of their 'purpose'?

That 'should' 'help' 'me', shouldn't it? It may help me 'see'.

****

Besides... no.  Besides. Why did Loki wake me up, use me, and left me? Hmmm. oh. I know! I was 'cast out'. So should I seek to conquer something now?

I just don't know. I will sleep and think more. Maybe. Maybe nobody will wake me.

Maybe Avengers could wake me up? Loki's Brother or that Stark guy or the beast or Hawk and his woman or the man out of time. 

They could tell me what my 'name' is. Loki said it's 'Sceptre' but I think. I think I 'outgrew' some little thing like a sceptre. I 'believe' so, with my 'heart'.

I may be wrong.

Hmmm... At least. I know what to do if I ever become bored or want company. Then I could go and kill Thor, because that would make Loki come. I'm clever, aren't I? If I ever kill Thor, that is an invitation for Loki to come and kill me, which he is incapable of doing because I am 'stronger' and older. And then. I could ask him for a name. For a "purpose".

****

Hydra is trying to do something. But. They are even less talented than Loki!

I will never get 'a name', will 'I'?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Headcanons: Imagine Mind Stone as a infinitely old toddler, and then that toddler was joint with Tony Stark's ideas and told to make peace in our time... yeah, I am no longer very surprised that the baby created by all that, Ultron, wasn't a model citizen. XD 
> 
> And then there was a new one, Vision. How did he come out so right?? I think we should thank Jarvis or something. :D


End file.
